1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire processing apparatus for performing predetermined processing on an end of an electric wire, a flux applying device, and a solder depositing device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, examples of wire processing apparatuses for performing predetermined processing on an end of an electric wire include: a double-end wire terminating machine for performing a contact crimping process upon opposite ends of the wire; and a single-end wire solder-depositing and terminating machine for performing the contact crimping process upon one of the ends of the wire and performing a solder depositing process upon the other end thereof. These machines have been manufactured as individual types of machines.
The single-end wire solder-depositing and terminating machine differs from the double-end wire terminating machine in that a contact crimping unit placement section comprises a solder depositing unit (a solder bath, a flux bath, and the like) for depositing solder to a wire end as a final step after the removal of a covering from the wire end.
A conventionally typical solder depositing device is adapted to apply a flux liquid to a core on a wire end by inserting the core through an insertion hole formed in a side wall of a flux bath into the flux liquid being circulating in the flux bath, and thereafter apply solder to the core on the wire end by inserting the core into a flow of solder in a solder bath. Such a solder depositing device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 4-55788 (1992).
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned conventional wire processing apparatus presents problems. A purchaser must purchase a necessary machine type depending on applications and, hence, need to purchase both of the machine types in some cases. This requires a large space for installation.
The above-mentioned conventional solder depositing device is of the type in which the flux liquid is circulated or of the type in which solder is flowed, which poses the danger of leakage of liquid from the insertion hole formed in the side wall of the flux bath and also needs drive mechanisms for circulation, flowing and the like. This gives rise to the increase in the size of the flux bath and the solder bath and, accordingly, the increase in the size of the wire processing apparatus.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wire processing apparatus which achieves the size reduction of the entire apparatus and space savings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device having a flux bath which has a simplified structure, prevents leakage of liquid, and achieves the size reduction thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device having a solder bath which has a simplified structure and achieves the size reduction thereof.
The present invention is intended for a wire processing apparatus. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wire processing apparatus comprises: moving means for moving a wire; and a wire processing unit installed on a placement section for performing processing on an end of the wire moved by the moving means, the wire processing unit including a contact crimping unit for crimping a crimp contact onto the end of the wire, and a solder depositing unit for depositing solder onto an exposed core on the end of the wire, wherein the contact crimping unit and the solder depositing unit are attachable to and removable from the placement section, and are exchangeable with each other.
In this aspect of the present invention, the contact crimping unit and the solder depositing unit are interchangeably installed on the single placement section in the wire processing apparatus. This eliminates the need to conventionally individually install a plurality of machine types, thereby to achieve the reduction in installation space and accordingly in the size of the entire apparatus.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, each of the contact crimping unit and the solder depositing unit comprises an elevating section. The wire processing apparatus further comprises elevating means for upwardly and downwardly moving the elevating section of one of the contact crimping unit and the solder depositing unit which is installed on the placement section.
This makes the elevating means serve a double purpose.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the elevating means includes a press mechanism.
In the third aspect, a wire terminating machine may be readily used as a device for depositing solder on the core by making the solder depositing unit installable on the placement section of the contact crimping unit in the wire terminating machine.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the solder depositing unit comprises a solder bath for storing therein solder in a molten state to be deposited on the core; and the moving means moves downwardly to immerse the core in a solder portion raised by surface tension of the solder stored in the solder bath, whereby the solder is deposited on the core.
In the fourth aspect, the solder bath is only required to have a container structure capable of storing the solder in a molten state therein. The conventional solder flowing structure is not needed. This achieves a simplified structure of the solder bath and the size reduction thereof.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the elevating section of the solder depositing unit comprises a wire presser guide positioned over the solder bath in which the core is to be immersed, the wire presser guide having a presser surface for moving downwardly to downwardly press the core immersed in the solder portion raised by surface tension of the solder; and the moving means moves backward to draw the core pressed by the presser surface out of the raised solder portion, whereby the solder is deposited on the core.
This provides the solder deposited in a better state on the core.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the solder depositing unit comprises a flux bath for storing therein a flux liquid to be applied to the core; and the elevating section of the solder depositing unit comprises a flux liquid holding tube supported by the elevating section of the solder depositing unit vertically movably between a raised position lying over the flux bath and a lowered position lying in the flux liquid, the flux liquid holding tube having a holding hole for holding the flux liquid therein and capable of releasably receiving the core therein.
In the sixth aspect, the flux bath is only required to have a container structure capable of storing the flux liquid therein. There is no need to provide the conventional flux liquid circulation structure and the conventional insertion hole in the side wall of the flux bath. This achieves a simplified structure of the flux bath, effective prevention of liquid leakage, and size reduction of the flux bath itself.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, an end of the holding hole of the flux liquid holding tube for insertion of the core therefrom has a tapered insertion guide surface gradually flared outwardly.
In the seventh aspect, the guide function of the insertion guide surface allows the stable insertion of the core into the holding hole.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the elevating section of the solder depositing unit further comprises a support rod having a lower end for supporting the flux liquid holding tube and the wire presser guide. When the support rod is in a raised position, the flux liquid holding tube is in the raised position lying over the flux bath, and the wire presser guide is positioned over the solder bath with the core immersed in the solder portion raised by the surface tension of the solder. When the support rod is in a lowered position, the flux liquid holding tube is in the lowered position lying in the flux liquid, and the presser surface of the wire presser guide downwardly presses the core immersed in the solder portion raised by the surface tension of the solder.
In the eighth aspect, the flux liquid holding tube and the wire presser guide are integrally moved upwardly and downwardly. This improves operation efficiency.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the wire processing apparatus, the solder depositing unit further comprises a film removal mechanism for removing an oxide film formed on a surface of the solder stored in the solder bath.
In the ninth aspect, the solder depositing process is performed with the solder surface held in a constantly good state in the solder bath.
The present invention is also intended for a flux applying device for applying a flux liquid to an exposed core on an end of a wire. According to one aspect of the present invention, the flux applying device comprises: a flux bath for storing the flux liquid therein; a flux liquid holding tube supported vertically movably between a raised position lying over the flux bath and a lowered position lying in the flux liquid, the flux liquid holding tube having a holding hole for holding the flux liquid therein; and moving means for movably supporting the wire and for releasably inserting the core into the holding hole of the flux liquid holding tube lying in the raised position.
In this aspect, the flux bath is only required to have a container structure capable of storing the flux liquid therein. There is no need to provide the conventional flux liquid circulation structure and the conventional insertion hole in the side wall of the flux bath. This achieves a simplified structure of the flux bath, effective prevention of liquid leakage, and size reduction of the flux bath itself.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the flux applying device, an end of the holding hole of the flux liquid holding tube for insertion of the core therefrom has a tapered insertion guide surface gradually flared outwardly.
In this aspect, the guide function of the insertion guide surface allows the stable insertion of the core into the holding hole.
The present invention is also intended for a solder depositing device for depositing solder onto an exposed core on an end of a wire. According to one aspect of the present invention, the solder depositing device comprises: a solder bath for storing the solder in a molten state therein; and moving means for movably supporting the wire and for moving downwardly to immerse the core in a solder portion raised by surface tension of the solder stored in the solder bath, thereby causing the solder to be deposited onto the core.
In this aspect, the solder bath is only required to have a container structure capable of storing the solder in a molten state therein. The conventional solder flowing structure is not needed. This achieves a simplified structure of the solder bath and the size reduction thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the solder depositing device further comprises a vertically movable wire presser guide positioned over the solder bath into which the core is to be immersed, the wire presser guide having a presser surface for moving downwardly to downwardly press the core immersed in the solder portion raised by the surface tension of the solder, wherein the moving means moves backward to draw the core pressed by the presser surface out of the raised solder portion, whereby the solder is deposited on the core.
This provides the solder deposited in a better state on the core.
The present invention is also intended for a solder depositing device for depositing solder onto an exposed core of a short length on an end of a wire. According to the present invention, the solder depositing device comprises: a solder bath for storing the solder in a molten state therein; moving means for movably supporting the wire with the core positioned over the solder bath; and a wire presser guide disposed vertically movably over the wire with the core positioned over the solder bath, the wire presser guide moving downwardly to press the wire downwardly, thereby immersing the core into the solder, wherein sad moving means moves backward to draw the core out of the solder.
This solder depositing device can perform a good solder depositing process also on the exposed core having a short length. Additionally, the solder bath is only required to have a container structure capable of storing the solder in a molten state therein. The conventional solder flowing structure is not needed. This achieves a simplified structure of the solder bath and the size reduction thereof.
The present invention is also intended for a solder depositing device which comprises: a flux bath for storing therein a flux liquid to be applied to an exposed core on an end of a wire; a solder bath for storing therein solder in a molten state to be deposited on the core; moving means for supporting the wire, the moving means being movable so as to cause the flux liquid to be applied to the core in a position of the flux bath and to cause the solder to be deposited on the core in a position of the solder bath; a support rod operated to move upwardly and downwardly; a flux liquid holding tube supported by a lower end of the support rod vertically movably between a first raised position lying over the flux bath and a first lowered position lying in the flux liquid, the flux liquid holding tube having a holding hole for holding the flux liquid therein and capable of releasably receiving the core therein; and a wire presser guide having a presser surface, the wire presser guide being supported by the lower end of the support rod and positioned over the solder bath with the core immersed in a solder portion raised by surface tension of the solder when the support rod is in a second raised position in which the flux liquid holding tube is in the first raised position, the presser surface downwardly pressing the core immersed in the solder when the support rod is in a second lowered position in which the flux liquid holding tube is in the first lowered position.
In this solder depositing device, the flux liquid holding tube and the wire presser guide are integrally moved upwardly and downwardly. This improves operation efficiency.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.